Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-81999, filed on Mar. 23, 2000, is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, a circuit board, and electronic equipment.
For high-density mounting of semiconductor devices, bare chip mounting is ideal. However, quality assurance and handling of bare chips are difficult. In this connection, semiconductor devices to which CSP (Chip Scale/Size Package) has been applied are being developed.
In particular, in recent years, so-called wafer-level CSPs, which are manufactured at the wafer level, have been attracting attention. In a wafer-level CSP, multiple semiconductor elements having a resin layer and further interconnects are formed wafer by wafer, and then each wafer is cut up into these semiconductor elements to form semiconductor devices.
However, it has happened that the edges of semiconductor devices diced like suffer cracking, and consequently the resin layer detaches from its interface with the semiconductor element.
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the present invention comprises the steps of:
forming a plurality of resin layers, an interconnect electrically connected to an electrode of each of a plurality of semiconductor elements, and an external terminal electrically connected to the interconnect, on an aggregate of semiconductor elements having an electrode; and
cutting the aggregate,
wherein at least one resin layer among the plurality of resin layers is formed avoiding a cutting region of the aggregate.
A semiconductor device according to one aspect of the present invention is manufactured by the above-described method.
A semiconductor device according to another aspect of the present invention comprises:
a semiconductor chip having an electrode;
an interconnect electrically connected to the electrode of the semiconductor chip;
an external terminal electrically connected to the interconnect; and
a plurality of resin layers provided on a surface of the semiconductor chip on which the electrode is formed,
wherein at least one resin layer among the plurality of the resin layers is disposed within the semiconductor chip.
Over a circuit board according to the present invention, the above semiconductor device is mounted.
Electronic equipment according to the present invention comprises the above semiconductor device.